


Paint It Black

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Betrayal, Cheating, F/M, Murder, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you were signed to work for Grant. Not to fall in love with his right hand man.





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been in the presence of royalty? Do you know that that feels like? Do you know what it feels like to walk around and have everyone surrounding you know your name? Do you know what it’s like to have everything you’ve ever wanted, everything you’ve ever craved handed to you? Have you ever met someone that resembled what people would call a Greek  God? Muscles, tall in height, ocean blue eyes, and hair that resembled yellow corn. This man was a mob king, and a damned good one, if he was to be so selfish as to say. But of course he was selfish. Why wouldn’t he be?

His name was Steven Grant Rogers. He mostly went by Steve and seldom few called him Grant. He was a mobster king, inheriting the mansion and business after his father and mother had passed away during his teenage years. If he felt safe with you, he’d allow you to call him Stevie.

His mother Sarah wanted him away from this hell of a lifestyle. But it was too late for him. He’d already dug himself too deep inside the walls of the vaults and chains of money. He was an expert gunman and he was able to keep track of all the money and drug bundles that passed through his estates. He was a monster and he damned well knew it. He was proud of the vile man he had become. Fear oozed from the sidewalk as he strode on it. People cowered from fright in his presence. He was power hungry. He was money hungry. He was hungry for only the best things in life. And the best is what he received.

Currently, he was seated behind his desk in one of the various buildings he owned throughout the city, Phone in one hand, glass of brandy in the other. Resting against his lips was a thick cuban cigar-freshly imported. He could still smell the scent of the fingers of whomever had processed the cigar. He’d been trying to negotiate with Tony Stark over the phone. STark owned a good portion of the city, an area which Steve hardly stepped into unless a business opportunity was presented to him.

The Stark family, along with Rogers’, well, to say they despised each other was putting it lightly. The rivalry between the two families went as far back as the colonial days of America. They couldn’t stand one another.

“I’ll need to come around and sign those statements soon, Stark.” he’d sighed deeply, flicking ashes from his cigar into the tray in front of him. “The casino blueprints are almost finished with; at least that what my boys told me.”

“Stop by the penthouse whenever you’re ready to discuss the final plans.” He’d spoken.

“Alright then.” Steve said in dismissal. “Let me go then; I’ve a date with a bottle of Jack at Wilson bar.”

Steve ended the call quickly before throwing his cigar into the try and standing up before walking over to his coat rack and throwing it over his shoulders. He opened hiss door and hollered down the hallway for his right hand man, Bucky. The pair of them had been friends for a long time; since childhood, really. They’ve been through nearly everything together. But over the years, while Bucky remained soft at heart, Steve grew cold and hateful towards everything and anything.

He waited in the doorway of his office until Bucky’s dark mop of hair was seen briefly before disappearing once more. “What’s up Stevie?” He asked.

“You thirsty?” Steve offered. “I’m about to go on my way to Red Wing.”

“Yeah, sure, Boss.” he agreed. He disappeared yet again before fully appearing in the hallway, fixing his coat to set more comfortably on his shoulders. “I was in the middle of sorting out money orders.”

“That can wait.” Steve smiled. “I figured the both of us can take a break for the night; Sam’s got a new broad singing for him and I wanted to check her out.”

“Are you ill?” He asked. “Since when is some broad more important than making bills?”

“The way Sam spoke about her on the phone earlier, made me want to see what all the hubbub was about. He says she’s the best he’s ever heard. Plus, she’s a dame in disguise. I wouldn’t mind going to bed with a beautiful lady, you know?”

He hiked a curious eyebrow up at the blond as the pair walked through the building and into the garage before sitting inside and driving the few short blocks to Sam’s seedy bar setting. He nodded to the redhead serving drinks before making his way to a booth while Bucky walked off to order drinks for the pair.

Steve’s eyes snapped away from the napkin he’s begun to tear apart as soft piano music had begun to play, closely followed by a female walking onto the stage and up to the mic stand. She smiled softly before resting his hands on the stand and beginning to sing. He’d hardly registered Bucky’s return as the singer’s voice filled the room with elegance. He  was nearly in a trance as he watched her body sway as she sung lyrics he’s never heard before.

“Hey, earth to Rogers?” Bucky snapped his fingers in front of Steve, bringing him back to reality.

“What?” Steve asked.

“What’s got you drooling, man?” Bucky asked, turning his head to get a look at the stage before whistling low. “Holy hell. Sam’s outdone himself this time. D’you think Natasha knows anything about her?”

“Probably, since it seems as though they’re co workers.” Steve hummed as he took a swig of his cup.

“What’s the deal with Stark?” He asked, changing the topic of conversation. “How’s the building plans coming along?”

“Rhodey says they’ll coming along fine; I might go to Stark sometime this week to discuss the shareholdings.”

“So he finally agreed with you?” Bucky raised a brow.

“Hardly,” Steve sighed, running a finger along the neck of his beer bottle. “He’s pressuring me about the percentages he wants.”

“He’s a damned fool if he thinks he’s getting anything more than fifty percent of the shares if this casino gets finished within the next four years.” Bucky scoffed with a shake of his head.

“He’s not getting a damned penny if this casino isn’t built at all.” Steve sighed, leaning back in the booth. “But I need his full approval for this deal made or else we’re both shit out of luck.

“You don’t need his approval of anything, Steve.” Bucky slammed the glass bottle against the wooden table, nearly shattering the bottle. “You run this city, not him. He’s a low life worth shit compared to you. I still don’t understand why you associate yourself with the man.”

“He’s makes good business deals.” He shrugged. “Do me a favor bub?” He asked as he turned his attention back to the woman on the stage as she finished another song.

“What’s up?” He asked.

“Find out what her name is, will you?” Steve asked, pointing to you as you took a bow and stepped off stage, with the help of a sound manager whom Steve recognized as Pietro Maximoff. He watched as Bucky fiddled with his hat before standing up and waltzing over to you as you made you way to Natalia. He’d took the empty stool next to you as he greeted Natalia. He flashed a smile and started speaking, occasionally glancing over his shoulder at Steve. He pointed to a bottle of what looked to be whiskey as Natalia rounded on them. You seemed to enjoy his company as you leaned farther into him to hear whatever bullshit he must have been saying to you. Moments later, Bucky bid goodbye as he finished the shot he had shared with her and waltzed back over to where Steve sat.

“Her name is Y/N.” He informed, sitting down yet again.

Steve smiled and his gaze fell upon you as you chatted away with Natalia. “She’s got a beautiful name; it suits her.”

“She looks familiar to a girl I’d seen working at that diner down the road.” Bucky said thoughtfully as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from inside his jacket and offered one to Steve before lighting them both.

“What diner?” He asked.

“The- th Marion, I think it’s called” Bucky answered, scrunched his brows in thought for a moment.

“Go there for me tomorrow?” Steve requested.

“Grant, even if I’d do that for you, wouldn’t she be just another distraction, another waste of money for you? You’re businesses aren’t doing too well as it is.” Bucky blinked. “Having another distraction it-”

“Do as I say.” Steve spoke softly.

“Sure thing.” Bucky sighed as he leaned back into the booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky sighed heavily as he stepped out of the car and walked into the small diner, seating himself at the counter. Moments later, a beautiful broad walked over to him, a gentle smile on her face.

“Hiya,” she smiled. “What can I get for you today?” You instantly recognized Bucky as he glanced up from the salt and pepper shakers he’d been observing.

“Just a cup of coffee, please. Black, no sugar.” He ordered without giving the menu you had placed in front of him a second glance.

You nodded mutely and walked over to retrieve a white cup hanging above the draining board near the stove and brought it over to him and turning back around to retrieve the coffee pot sitting on it’s burner. Your hands shook slightly as you poured the coffee into the cup, causing a small amount to spill on the counter. You quickly apologized and turned around to retrieve a napkin, only to turn back around and see that Bucky had already wiped up the mess with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Accidents happen, sweetheart.” He smiled.

“You’re Bucky, right?” you asked, nervously fiddling with the napkin in your hand. “We met last night at Natalia’s bar.”

“You remembered.” he smiled as he drank from the cup, smacking his lips once he placed the cup back on the counter. “I’m actually looking for you, sweetheart.”

“Me?” you blinked. “Why?”

“The boss,” he replied. “He says he enjoys your work. He’d love to have you singing for him. He says he’d pay double whatever NAtalia is paying you.”

“I’m just a nobody, though. WHat would your boss want wit me?”

“He wants your voice.” Bucky lied. “He wants you to sing at a future establishment he’s in the middle of building. He wants you so, so badly Trust me though. I’d already told him this would be a waste of both of our times.”

“And still, here you are.” you smiled, swaying gently on the spot. You knew you shouldn’t be wasting your time talking to him. You’d already told him no once before. Was the man he worked for dense? Or just really persistent?

“Like I said,” Bucky leaned on his elbows. “He wants your voice really bad. He said if I had to get violent, then he wouldn’t mind seeing you with a few cuts and bruises on your pretty little face.”

You gulped down in fear as you noted the seriousness on his face as he blinked at you. “Would you like any food to go along with your coffee, sir?” you asked, voice slightly shaky .

He glanced down at the menu and looked up at you. “Eggs and bacon on toast, will you? I’ll take it to go.” You hurried away from him as soon as you had finished penning down his order.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He complimented, throwing you off slightly.

“You’re welcome.” you nodded as you handed over the bag with his take out box.

“Listen,” he beckoned you closer as you started to move away from him. You’d thought the conversation was over; Bucky didn’t. “You’d be a damned fool to reject his offer now. I could personally give two shits if you worked for him. He’s a piece of work. And he takes a lot of getting used to. I’ll hang around until your break comes around. Then I’m going to take you out and discuss the matter away from prying eyes and ears.”

“And if I decline the offer?” you scowled.

“Like I said before,” he returned the scowl. “You’ll stand in front of Steve one way or another, I can be sure of that.”

“My break is two hours from now.” you sighed, not seeing a way out of this. You couldn’t see a way to avoid the blond man, nor the dark haired man sitting in front of you with such a stubborn grimace resting on his face.

“Good girl,” he smirked before walking out of the diner, knowing he’d gotten whatever it was that Steve had wanted from her. He knew what he was doing was completely wrong; it wasn’t like him to intimidate others to gain whatever he wanted. But knowing Steve, this would make him proud and not on Bucky’s ass about treating others with respect they didn’t deserve. You’d have to earn Steve’s and Bucky’s respect.

*********

Two hours later, Bucky was pulling up to the diner once more. He’d  almost entered the small joint when Steve had called him for the fourth time in less than twelve minutes.. “What, Grant?” Bucky snarled as he placed the phone to his ear.

“Did you get lost on your way back to my office?” He scoffed. “Secondly, I don’t appreciate the damned tone, Buck. You’ve got money to sort out for me, remember?”

“Can I call you back?” he asked, moving out of the way as the door had swung open, allowing a small family to leave the diner. “I’m in the middle of something here.”

“What the fuck is more important?” He demanded/ Bucky thought he heard a bottle hitting the wall.

“This girl, you fucking moron!” Bucky whispered as he finally entered the small setting, seating himself at the counter once more. “I’m trying to get here on our side. Now, just leave me be!” He growled into the receiver as you walked up to him, fur coat propped on your shoulders.

“So you are indeed coming with me then?” Bucky smirked, looking you up and down.

“You didn’t give me a choice in the matter.” you spoke as he followed you out of the small diner. “Now, what do you want with me?”

“Right now?” He smiled. “I want to have ice cream with a very gorgeous girl like yourself.”

“Keep dreaming.” you stated, crossing your arms in front of you as a sudden wintry gust  blew around you. “It’s cold out here enough. And you want to discuss shit in another cold place?”

“Or I can tell Steve to order your execution and I will gladly do that as well.” He monotoned. “All I’d have to do is inform him that you aren’t being cooperative and he’d either let you off easy as trail and error. Or he’d do what I wanted and ask me to place a bullet in your skull.”

“What happened to that polite gentleman I met at Nat’s bar?” She asked. “What happened to the man that made me laugh so hard I couldn’t breathe for a almost two minutes, huh?”

“I was only doing as Steve wanted, darling’.” He answered, not wanting to reveal that he’d crushed on her. He couldn’t; not when Steve specifically wanted her. It was law; a man couldn’t feel attracted to a woman that Grant was interested in unless they’d wanted a quick and painful murder. “Now, let’s go get some goddamned ice cream.”

She huffed out a reply and before long, Bucky had your arm wrapped around his own in a very intimate position. “What really happens if Steve gets turned down?” She mumbled as the pair of you walked down the road to a small ice cream shop. “Surely, he won’t order my murder? He’s got to be smarter than that. Natasha would have him killed.”

“It’s Natalia,” he corrected. “And sure, she’d be upset about the news. But she knows first hand how Steve can get. They dated for a while back in high school. It’s a shame too. She broke his heart. But he loved her so much, he let her off easy. She’s the only one who hasn’t met the end of his gun to this day. Trust me, I’m not the threat here, Y/N. If Steve doesn’t get what he wants, he will tear apart this city looking for you.”

“So, he orders you around like a dog and you do whatever he says?” you asked slowly. “Just like that? No questions asked?”

“No questions asked. “ he repeated. “It’s not my business unless he wants it to be. If you deny his offer today, all I would have to do is strut on over to Natalia, place a knife to her cunt and she’ll blabber on and on about your living situations and any family members or friends that you might be hiding with. I promise, this isn’t a threat. But it’d do you good to listen to me unless you want a date with the grim reaper.”

“So who is the real Bucky?” you asked curiously. “I’d like to know. Are you really that sweetheart I spoke to yesterday?  Or was that all just you with cruel intentions?”

He sniffed and licked his lips. “Sweetheart, you don’t want to know the real me. You’re better off not knowing that information.”

“I’m going to die soon anyway.” you shrugged, “Tell me a secret of yours.”

He looked at you for a long moment, watching as your finger tapped rapidly on the surface of the table, your foot tapping rapidly on the floor. “I’m your worst nightmare. You couldn’t fathom the amount of bodies I had to bury over my long hours working under Steve Rogers. You couldn’t imagine the pain I had caused to innocent families as I killed their children right in front of their eyes. You couldn’t imagine the poor animals I skinned alive all because I was ordered to do it. You don’t want to know me. You don’t need to know who I really am, darling.”

“Have you ever thought about walking away from all of this?” you wondered out loud, not buying one word that Bucky spoke. “Surely you’ve dreamed of having a family, living a white picket fence lifestyle? What about raising a family, a wife and children?”

“I have,” he admitted. “But that’s never going to happen. I am forever to be by Steve’s side or so help me.”

“Steve is a terrible human being, Bucky.” you whined. “Look at what he has you doing and saying. You’re not a monster like him. You’re gentle and you’re sweet. You have a wonderful sense of humor and you make me feel better. At least you did yesterday. What happened to that man I met?”

He chuckled darkly for a moment before shifting in his seat and leaning  against the table to whisper to you, “sweetheart, you don’t want to be on Steve’s bad side. Trust me. He’s a terrible human being with a foul temper to boot. I may not have his hunger for killings, nor his anger. But I can tell you, I am very good at persuading people to do my bidding. For example, you; here you sit, when just three hours ago, you were fighting me tooth and nail.”

“You threatened me,” you mumbled.

“Darlin’, your hand was inches away from the telephone under the counter. Didn’t think I peeped that, did you?” He smirked as your eyes grew wide. “You had the power to call the police and have them come and arrest me. But instead, here you sit, inches from me in some little ice cream parlour because that’s exactly where I want you to be. You’re so close, I can smell the perfume on your undershirt. You have every right to walk back out of here and never talk to me again. But you won’t now, will you?”

“You’re only saying that,” you shook your head. “This is a test, isn’t it? I get up, and you shoot me, not giving a damn that there are other people in here- innocent people.”

“It’s my life, or yours, sweetheart.” he leaned away from you, casually pulling his jacket, tucking it behind his gun. “You pick and choose what happens in the next twelve seconds.”

“What does he want from me, exactly? ‘You asked, eyeing the gun with fear.

“He wants all of you. He wants your voice, your body and your soul.”

“There’s no way out of this, is there?” you asked, meeting his giddy eyes.

“Not at all unless you want a date with the grim reaper.” He chuckled, fixing his jacket to hide the gun from site. “Deny this whole ordeal, and I can promise you, it won’t be me aiming a gun at your temple. Steve took a liking to you, I’m only the middle man.”

“So either you or the man himself will come after me?” you asked, fiddling with a napkin.

“If you’re lucky, you might just get let off the hook. You’re a nobody to him right now. A nobody with an amzing voice. You’ve no history with him. I’ve more history with you at this point in time.”

“I have to get back to work,” you uttered. “I can’t be late from a break.”

He nodded and stood up, helping you out of the small place after paying for the ice cream you hadn’t touched. He escorted you to the back door of the diner. Before you could walk inside, he pulled your arm. “It won’t be good to refuse his offer, kid. I’ll give you two days, and two days only to figure yourself out. I’ll return back here one in the afternoon two days from now. You better have some form of an answer for me.”

*******

As Bucky sat in his car, he contemplated on staying inside the damned thing and driving far, far away from his deranged lunatic of a best friend. Did he regret being around Steve for so long? Of course not. Steve wasn’t usually on his bad side when it came to Bucky. Steve cared for him, of course. But Bucky didn’t know if he truly wanted to stay by Steve’s side forever. Sure, he said that to you. But you’re nobody important to him. Why would he ever admit something so dark about himself to you? Steve had been one of Bucky’s dearest and closest friends over the years. Steve had been the one to teach him all about the mobster life. He had taught Bucky how to hold a gun and aim it. He taught Bucky how to deal with the deaths of loved ones.

But no matter how long Steve stayed around, Bucky was frightened of the man he had become over the long years. Steve had gone from such an innocent child to the Devil himself in only a matter for a few years. He had a foul temper which was easy to implode, especially nowadays since he had been dealing with Stark’s egotistical head. He’d become an abusive alcoholic the minute his brain started reverting back to the memories of his past. Bucky worried for the man during those long nights as he heard Steve shouting at nothing but air in the wind, his drunken tyrants long forgotten the next morning. Bucky knew better than to speak ill of Steve’s alcoholism. He knew better than anyone.

Steve was a monster. He was the monster parents told their children about late at night. He was the boogeyman. He was the shadow you’d see from the corner of your eye, only to turn around and see nothing at all. Steve scared him. But he needed to remain calm and collected in his presence, always. Over the long violent filled years, Bucky had been the only stable constant in his life. Bucky had been the sole reason Steve hadn’t gone completely overboard. Bucky was there for moral support, and a shoulder to cry on late at night when Steve couldn’t defeat his drunken demons. Bucky had seen what woman could only dream of with this man.

Bucky had been there for Steve after the deaths of his family. He had stayed by Steve during the break up with Natalia. He had stayed by Steve’s side as he fought tooth and nail to gain a voice and respect in this life. He’d been there for him through every female he fucked, every female who clung to him for attention or the right to say they had slept with the man. But poor Steve, all he’d ever wanted was to fill the gaping black hole that had forged itself in the depths of his heart. All Steve ever truly wanted was a family. But why was that so hard for him to accomplish? SUre, any female would gladly bear the offspring of a mobster king like him. Who wouldn’t? But you see, that was the problem. Girls threw themselves at him for a chance to sleep him with. And Steve no longer wanted a lady of the night. No, he wanted a family.

And maybe… just maybe… there was even more to him wanting you then just for your voice. Maybe you’d captured his attention and his heart in a way most girls don’t. You were feisty and sassy, yet kind hearted and willing to do something you weren’t comfortable with just to save those you cared for. At least, that was Bucky’s observation of you while the pair of you talked in that ice cream shop.

You were frightened, yet determined to get to the bottom of Steve’s plan, no matter how bold Bucky had been with you. He knew you’d seen right through his damned tough exterior. He wasn’t ass good as Steve at hiding his true intentions. Even if he was good at murdering people without so much as a finger flick. Bucky was a sweetheart, the kind you wouldn’t expect to be associated with the likes of Steve. But Bucky had a dark side; he loved the thrill of killing just as much as his dear friend. Could he have killed you? Without so much as a flinch of his wrist. Did he care that he would have placed innocent people at risk in that ice cream shop? Of course he did, which is why he didn’t pop a bottle into your skull at that moment.

You’d asked too many questions for his liking. But he wasn’t going to kill you unless Steve ordered for it to be. But he wasn’t going to play nice with you either. He’d wanted to test you out first. He’d wanted to have you wait around, see if you’d tell a soul what had transpired during his hunt for you. Even if that would make Steve anxious or angry at his decision. He knew better than to create plans without discussing them with Steve first. But he’d wanted to give you more time to adjust to the reality that will become your life soon enough. Steve wouldn’t give up on you until you either moved out of the country or you were dead in a ditch somewhere. But he’d preferred if you had chosen neither of those options and had opted to stick by his side. It would cause you a lot less trouble in the long run.

Bucky had finally opted to get out of the car and face his demons head on. He knew somehow, he was on borrowed time, now more than ever as he strolled through the house into Steve’s office.

“About time, kid.” Steve greeted as he glanced up from his position behind the desk. He had been staring down at his desk, pay rolls and checks spread out over the surface. “Take a seat, will you?”

“Steve-” Bucky started before quieting down as Steve raised a hand to silence him.

“Take a seat.” He demanded quietly. Bucky sighed and sat in the chair in front of the desk- a position he had found himself in numerous times before. He wondered for a split second what trouble he had caused before Steve raised a single check and displayed it to Bucky.

“What’s this?” he asked, taking the check and examining it.

“We’re two grand down from last month. Care to explain the numbers to me?” Steve asked, leaning over and taking the check from bucky’s hands.

“That can’t right.” He shook his head. “I counted every dime that was sent to my desk. It came up exact every time. I recounted over five times. Do you now how time consuming that is for me?”

“I don’t enjoy liars, Bucky.” He announced quietly as he fixed the cufflinks on his wrists. “Are you stealing from me perhaps?”

“I know better than anyone to take something from you.” Bucky blinked, not liking the way his friend had sat back in the chair and was now staring at him with a calm demeanor. Bucky knew that look all too well- someone was going to die within the next few minutes. And it might just be him if the way Steve was glowering at him was anything to go by. “The day we met to meet Y/N was the last time I had counted out anything. Everything was precise.”

“So, you stole from me and you’re lying to cover it up?” Steve prompted. “What did you spend the money on, hmm? Y/N, perhaps? Where is she, by the way? Did you pay for her train ticket out of the city, maybe?”

“She’s working at the diner, asshole.” Bucky snapped. “I don’t have a damn dime on me. I gave her two days to decide on what the fuck she wants to do. I will be damned if I let you suck her into this life for no reason.”

“Do me a favor?” He asked, opening up a drawer of his desk and retrieving a gun from it before placing it on the surface of the desk and sliding it over to Bucky. “Take this gun and go down to the vaults. Kill every last one of those fools for me. I’m sure one of them had snuck money into their pocket. Loot anything of value for me.”

“Yes sir,” Bucky breathed, feeling utterly relieved that he wouldn’t be meeting the end of Steve’s anger today. He stood from the chair and caressed the gun before placing the metal object in his pants. He quickly skirted out of the room and strut through the place before he found himself in the basement. The large faction was divided into two sections; to his left sat the shooting range. To his right, sat his bank vault which housed bars of gold, expensive jewelry, piles and stacks of money from all over the world.

He quietly stepped into the vault room, where numerous people were standing about, sorting through funds, jewerly, what have you. He stepped up behind a man and clocked back the trigger, startling the remaining people. A few cried out in surprise, a few backed into corners. “Which one of you stole from Grant?” Bucky demanded. “Which one of you will talk?” He walked up to a frightened woman, cowering against a table where piles of money were laid out. “Tell me, Sharon. Who stole from Grant? Tell me and I’ll spare the rest of you.”

“Screw yourself, barnes.” She spat.

Bucky chuckled lightly before grabbing the back of her head and slammed it face first into the metal table, causing her bleed from her nose. “You want to answer that properly, Carter?”

“Go fuck your-” her threat was cut off as Bucky aimed the gun against he skull and pulled the trigger.

“Anyone else want to test the king upstairs?” Bucky moked, turning around slowly to look at the workers. “Look, I don’t give a rat’s ass which one of you stole from him. But if I die for your sins, I swear to Christ himself, I will be back and make your life a living hell. Do you hear me?” He started walking around the room, knowing he wouldn’t have enough bullets for all the employees. “I have four bullets left. Who will be the lucky four to get a date with the Grim Reaper, huh?”

“It was me,” a man’s voice spoke up from the corner. “Steve doesn’t deserve all this glorious bullshit.”

“Parker,” Bucky laughed out. “Of course it was you.” He aimed the gun and without another breath, emptied the clip into the poor man’s heart. “Why are you all standing around?” He asked as he noticed people were still standing like statues around him before they started scurrying like mice around the room.

Bucky turned out of the room without another glance and walked back up to Steve’s office. He didn’t knock before entering the room, startling the man.

“What the hell, man?” He scolded.

“The deed is done.” He reported. “Permission to leave?”

“Where is Y/N? WHat did she say?”

“I’m giving her two days, forty eight hours to decide on what she wants to do. If she chooses the wrong answer, I promised her you’ll be placing a bullet inside of her brain.”

“You know I don’t have the patience to wait for things, Barnes.”

“But you’re going to with her.” Bucky stated as he stood firmly by the door, one hand turning the knob. “Forty eight hours and I’ll return with her on my side. With or without her answer.”

“You are not to walk through this house again until you have her walking on your side. You hear me?”

“Loud and clear, Captain.” Bucky scoffed before using the door as a shield as Steve had suddenly threw a bottle of whiskey at him. “I promised the girl two fucking days and two fucking days is what you will wait for. She’s not going to leave the country, asshole Why do you want her so badly?”

“You’re the reason I want her, Bucky.” He answered. “You just had to introduce me to her, didn’t you?”

“Sam told you about her. It’s not my damned fault she prefers my company.”

“Get the fuck out of my office, Buck. Now.” Steve warned, grabbing the silver pistol from his desk where Bucky had chucked it before aiming it at him.

“Gladly.” Bucky snarled before slamming the door closed on his way into the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky waited for you at the back door of the diner. You knew something was bothering him as you sat in the passenger seat, though, you couldn’t place what exactly the problem had been. You had assumed that something had happened between the two men. But you kept your mouth shut. It wasn’t your business, nor did you really care what happened. You were still annoyed that you were being dragged into this life with some asshole mobster and his cute lackey friend. Steve was a dangerous, vile being. You knew that from all the times his face had been splattered across the front cover of the newspapers Natalia had read during her shifts.

“Mind your tone when you face him.” Bucky spoke gruffly as he parked the car in front of Steve’s estates and rounding the car to help you onto your feet. “He’s in a shit mood and it’d do you good if you kept your mouth closed and locked tightly.”

“If you think for a second I’m going to allow that ass of a man speak to me like I’m-” you cut off as Bucky slammed his hand on the roof of his car.

“If you want to live to see tomorrow, you’ll keep your damned mouth closed and you’ll agree to whatever the fuck he asks of you. It’s bad enough you’re still in your waitress outfit and smell like cooking grease.” He wanted lowly. “I’m not going to vouch for someone who thinks so lowly of herself. You’re good enough for this man, and you better fuckin’ act you know it; keep your mouth shut and your legs crossed. Say one thing out of line and it won’t be you getting into trouble.”

“So you’re worried this man will punish you like a toddler for my attitude?” you scoffed. “You’re older than he is! Act like it.”

Bucky bit down on his tongue and breathed deeply for a moment before grabbing you under the elbow and directing you into the house and up the staircases before he stood in front of Steve’s office door.

“Grant, she’s here.” He announced as he cracked the door open and stuck his head inside the room. He turned to look at you, almost with pleading eyes. “Don’t say anything out of line unless you really want a date with the grim reaper.”

“Will he kill you right away if I refuse to go in there?” you asked, looking back and forth between the half opened door and Bucky’s nearly pleading look. “What happens if I just walk away and go back home?”

“You know the answer to that.” He blinked before pulling the door all the way open and pushing you into the room where Steve was standing in the corner with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He motioned for you and Bucky to take a seat in front of his desk as he turned back to the cell phone in his hand.

“I’ll return to your penthouse next week, Stark. Now let me go; I’ve a meeting happening at the moment.” He hung up the phone and displayed a smile on his face as he strut over to you. “Happy to see you here, though, I don’t know why Bucky didn’t take you home for a fresh change of clothes.” Steve glared at him for a short moment before his attention returned to yours.

“I wanted her to come here as soon as possible, Steve.” He answered the glare with a calm tone. “I know how impatient you’ve been the last two days and having you wait even longer wasn’t something I’d be willing to do unless I wanted my left testicle cut off against my will.”

“Good choice,” he nodded before turning his attention back to you. “I wanted to formally introduce myself to you, sweetheart. My name is Steven Grant Rogers. You can call me Steve, though. I enjoyed that song you sung at Natalia’s bar the other night.”

“You know my name and it isn’t ‘sweetheart’,” you spoke firmly, but calmly. “I’d appreciate it if you used it instead of some poor attempt at being polite.”

Steve side eyed Bucky for a moment, a grimace on his face. “Why does she have this tone with me, Bucky?”

“Don’t look at me,” Bucky raised his hands in protest. “I warned her to have a calm voice with you.”

“I have a name and I’d really appreciate it if you called me it.” you demanded, gaining Steve’s attention again, his nostrils flaring in anger. “Use it.”

“Y/N,” he drew out slowly as though it annoyed him beyond anything that you were correcting him. You were a fool if you thought you’d get away with disrespecting the king of Brooklyn in front of his own eyes. “Thank you for coming to see me today.”

“As if your lackey gave me a damned choice in the matter? It was either I work for you, doing whatever the hell you ask of me like I’m a slave to be bought, or I die. You win, congratulations.”

Steve threw another dangerous look at Bucky, and he knew he’d get his ass half chewed before you left the premises. “Listen, you dirty little whore, you have one more chance to talk to me with respect or your dead carcass will be meeting the garbage chute in less then ten minutes.

“Can you just tell me what the fuck you want with me?” you demanded. “I’m already your property, according to Bucky. So what the hell is it that you want me to do?”

That was the final straw for Steve. He dropped his glass onto the desk and charged at Bucky, slamming his body against the wall, his skull cracking harshly against the panel. “What the fuck have you said to her?”

“Get off me, you deranged fucking lunatic!” Bucky sputtered out as Steve’s grip along his throat tightened. “I picked her up and brought her over here; that’s it.”

“I’m going to ask you one last time before I place a bullet into your eye socket; what the fuck have you done to her, Barnes?”

“You’re going to kill him!” you nearly shrieked as it didn’t seem as though Steve would relent on Bucky.

Steve titled his head to glimpse at you before scowling harshly and releasing Bucky’s throat, causing the dark haired man to fall in a clutter of groans and clothes, coughing harshly. “You start Tuesday, six sharp. Not a minute later, you hear me?” He instructed as he ignored Bucky’s convulsing body and walking over to the abandoned bottle on his desk and chugging from it. “Now the both of you, get the hell out of my face before I change my mind about having you alive.”

You stood up as straight as you could on shaking legs and walked over to Bucky before leaning down and throwing his arm over your shoulder. You were surprised as how heavy the man weighed– you didn’t think he’d feel so heavy against you as you assisted him out of the room and into the hallway.

He motioned for you to let him ago against the wall and you obeyed. “I’m sorry.” you found yourself mumbling, though you couldn’t understand what exactly you were apologizing for,

He let out a hoarse laugh as he leaned against the wall, rubbing at his throat. “I’ve had worse done to me by him. Trust me, he let me off easy that time.”

“You weren’t kidding about him killing me if I denied him.” you said, wringing your hands as you eyed the vibrant red fingerprints that displayed against Bucky’s skin. “How often does that occur between both of you?”

“Every few months,” he shrugged, dropping his hands to his side as he straightened his posture.

“I shouldn’t have provoked him.” you apologized quietly. “I just don’t want him to think he can use me as if I’m a puppet in a child’s play show.”

“Don’t worry too much over it,” Bucky said. “Seriously I’m okay.”

“So what’s going to happen to me now? What about you? Bucky, he isn’t safe to be around like this. Does he always drink so much? I could practically smell the alcohol the minute we walked into that room.”

“You ask way too many questions.” He said, a soft curl on the corner of his mouth as he stood up and beckoned you to walk next to him; a stark contrast of the man you had dealt with over the last forty eight hours. He seemed to become the man you spoke with at Natalia’s bar. You felt at ease with this Bucky. You weren’t afraid of this Bucky.

“I’m taking you home.” He directed you through the house and back into his car. This time he held the door open for you until you were seated comfortably. The car ride was silence once more, yet it was a comforting feeling for the pair of you.

Once he was parked outside of your house, he escorted you out of the car. You threaded your fingers together and smiled up at his curious expression. “What are you doing?”

“It’s cold outside.” you answered, shimmying tighter to his body even though you were already on your doorstep. “Want to come in for a cup of coffee? Or does Steve need you back at home?”

He shrugged as you unlocked your door and stepped inside, helping you out of your coat and placing it on the rack by the door.

“What kind of brew do you like?” you asked as you led him through the hallway into the kitchen.

“Actually, I’m good, doll. Thanks.”

You laughed and still placed a tea pot on the stove. “So why’d you accept the offer to come inside?”

“It was a bit chilly outside.” He shrugged, relaxing into a bar stool as he sat at the counter. “And I’m not willing to go back to Steve’s at the current moment. I’d rather wait until he calls me for whatever reason.”

“He couldn’t have always been so screwed in the head.” you tried to deny. “Right? I mean, he couldn’t have always been so evil.”

“Once upon a time, in another reality,” Bucky started slowly as he watched you bustle about around the kitchen looking for a tea cup. “He was actually incredibly soft hearted. I didn’t know him back then. By the time I’d met him, he was already falling deep into the killer life; the mobster life. His father was a king himself. Steve’s family ran this city for generations. Steve wanted out a few times, but always found reasons to come back.”

“What changed about him?” you asked, leaning against the counter. “What made him step off the edge completely? You said he wanted out.”

“His father passed, then his mother. He loved his parents more than anything. They were the only thing he had to ground him into reality. By the time he met me, he was so far gone, and so deep into war with Stark and his franchise, there was no turning back for him.”

“So he burnt a hole in his chest where his heart once stood?” you asked, pouring hot water into a cup that you hd located while Bucky explained.

“He’s far from a saint, Y/N. And I’m not as innocent either. I’ve done a lot of screwed up shit in my day too. I’m not as far gone as Steve. But I’m definitely close. I still have a lot of heart for the innocent. He doesn’t. He thinks everyone wants a piece of him.”

“Want to stick around for a movie?” you offered, cradling the cup between your hands and sighing at the warmth.

“I thought you were afraid of me?” he asked, a quirk of his lips. “Why’d you invite me in here?”

“I wanted to make sure Steve cooled off a little bit before you wet back to him.” you shrugged, beckoning him to follow you as you moved into the hallway and turning to your left into the living room. You sat down on the couch and placed your cup on the coffee table before patting the seat next to you. “I’m not going to bite, you know?”

Bucky shuffled on his feet for only a moment, wondering if it had been a good idea for him to stay at your house after all. Before his brain could comprehend what he was doing however, he found that his feet were leading him over to the couch and had plopped into the seat next to you. You smiled at his actions and had rested your head on his shoulder. He scrunched his brows in confusion for a long moment until you had picked a movie from Netflix, alerting him to take his eyes away from you.

Nearly halfway through the movie, you had switched positions, deciding to lay on the couch, resting your head on his lap, while your hand absently stroked his leg. He knew it was wrong. He knew you felt some type of way about him. And he knew he shared your feelings. But he knew the dangers. He knew it was wrong in so many laws. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t pay attention to the movie that was playing. He couldn’t even tell you what the movie was called as you had shifted your head farther up his lap, you were practically laying your ear against his cock.

You had glanced up at him, worry in your eyes. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded in silence as he bit down on his finger to keep a moan from slipping through, if he had spoken. It’d been far too long since a female had been in such an intimate position with him. He was having a hard time being able to control himself. He shifted again moments later after you had placed your head back on his lap.

“Bucky-” you laughed out as you glanced up at him. “What’s going on? AM I making you uncomfortable?”

He shook his head. “Never you mind, doll face. Come on.” He gently pushed your head back onto his lap and resumed biting his knuckle as he felt the pressure of your head resting against his cock. Fucking hell, he thought to himself. How desperate have I been for a good lay?

“Buck?” you asked again, your voice full of amusement.

“Yeah?” He coughed out.

You searched his eyes for a short moment, deciding if you should ask the question that had been burning inside you ever since the man had stepped over the threshold of your home. “Can I kiss you?” She asked as she sat up on the couch, away from his lap. Bucky nearly whimpered at the loss of the weight of your head against his crotch.

He nodded and leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against your own, pulling you on top of his lap, connecting your lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky woke up feeling too cold. An empty space was next to him on the couch, his shirt gone from the spot on the floor where he had tossed it hours ago. He frowned one he opened his eyes and noticed that you were nowhere in the room. He checked his cell phone and realized he had slept through the night.

“Good morning,” you greeted as you walked into the room, two plates full of eggs and bacon in your arms. You walked over and placed one of the plates in front of him and sat down. “I hope you don’t mind the breakfast; I don’t have much else to cook.”

“Is that my shirt?” He accused teasingly, pucking at the material on your shoulder.

“I was cold,” you defended yourself, leaning back, causing your neck to showcase a few bite marks from Bucky.

“Dammit!” He threw his fork onto the plate and couldn’t stop staring at the markings alongside your neck. “Steve’s going to have the order to murder me.”

“What?” you nearly laughed at the panic in his voice.

“Your neck is all marked up.” He nearly whimpered. “I knew I shouldn’t have done anything last night, fuck. I’m an idiot.”

“You do realise I’m a female that carries around make up for many different occasions, right?” You chuckled. “I can fix it, it’s not a problem.”

He sighed in relief before he picked up the fork yet again. He knew he screwed up. He knew he went too far last night. But he couldn’t resist your touch last night. The two of you kissed and it escalated into something more. It wasn’t supposed to happen. And Hell would freeze over if Steve had found out about his little adventure with you. Bucky crossed forbidden territory and he knew it.  You don’t mess with a female that Steven Grant Rogers was interested in. It was law. Anyone who had done such a foolish thing was dead within minutes.

“Bucky?” your voice snapped him away from the horrific thoughts. He looked at you and all you seen was guilt written across his face. “Don’t give me that look.” You moved your plate away from your lap and reached over to his forehead and moved his hair away from his eyes. “I had a great time last night. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have made breakfast for you.”

“I have to go, Y/N.” He mumbled, though he made no effort to move from the couch. “Steve’s expecting me back at the house.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you finish breakfast,” you scoffed.

“I’m not hungry,” he protested, though he knew his stomach was grumbling away. “I have to go back to Steve and report some things to him before his other men find out that I stayed here with you. He knows exactly where you live and I’m surprised he doesn’t have his men banging down the door as it is.”

“How could he possibly know we spent the night together?” you rolled your eyes. “How could he know about it? You drove me home and then went on your own way. I have no idea where you could have gone after you dropped me off at my front door.”

“He knows when I’m lying, sweetheart.” Bucky grimaced. “It’s like a special talent he possesses. I hate it. And it won’t be a good idea for me to lie to his face unless I’m asking for death. It’s not-”

You cut him off from his worried ranting and kissed his mouth. “You talk too much when your nervous.”

“I want to stay here with you, but I can’t.” He whispered. “There’s something about you that draws me in and I don’t know what it is. But I can’t do this again. Steve wants you and if he even finds out I spent the night here he’d kill me right in his office.”

“Then let’s run away together. Natasha, she’d help us.” you said.

He scoffed. “You know Natasha doesn’t work like that. You have to know that tidbit about her. She’s not foolish enough to allow something like that. She knows Steve’s after your head. She knows him more than I do. Trust me, I’d love more than anything to stay here with you. But I have to be there next to him when he meets with Tony Stark across the city; it won’t be a good idea for me to miss this meeting.”

“You’re a fool if you go back to him after what I witnessed him doing to you yesterday.” you blinked.

He smiled sadly before gently taking his shirt away from you and redressed himself. “I’ll see you again on Thursday.”

“What if he finds out you were here?”

“Then it will be my head on a stake.” He answered carelessly. “You forgot, I’m used to his threats and violent ways by now.” He heaved himself away from the couch and kissed the top of your head before thanking you for the breakfast, even though he hardly touched his plate.

“What if he asks?” you worried at your lip.

“I’ll think of something; I always do. This isn’t my first rodeo, love.” HE smiled small as he walked out the front door and into his car. He knew you were watching him by your window and he didn’t dare look back in his rearview mirror as he drove down the street. Because had he done such a thing, he would have reversed his car and stayed with you yet again. And that was something he couldn’t do. He knew he felt guilty about what he had done. He felt hurt. He felt conflicted. He never should have done anything with you. He shouldn’t have agreed to walk into your house last night. But he wanted to. He couldn’t stop himself.

*******

He walked into Steve’s house nearly an hour after leaving your house. He didn’t want to face his best friend. Not while he felt so drained and guilt ridden. Steve would sense something was wrong the minute he seen Bucky. And the brunette would deny any happenings to the fullest. He wasn’t foolish enough to admit to Steve that he downright betrayed his trust.

“Steve, you in?” He called as he knocked on Steve’s office doors before opening them and poking his head inside.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Steve growled out as Bucky ushered himself inside the room, noticing Tony Stark sitting in his usual seat.

“I thought the meeting was going to be held at your building, Stark?”

“Pepper’s parents arrived unannounced last night and I couldn’t have them overhearing this meeting.” Tony explained, quickly shaking hands.

“Did we come down to a conclusion as of yet?” Bucky asked, shifting in his seat, looking between the men.

“55/45.” Steve nodded.

“I assume I’ll be getting the 55% then?” Stark raised a taunting eyebrow.

“That’s not going to happen.” leaning back in the chair, Steve laughed humorlessly. “It was my idea in the first place and I intend on getting the most of it.”

“I’m not going to sit here and waste time with you ladies bickering all day. Make a deal or cut ties.” Bucky announced. “I have places to be today and it doesn’t involve hearing two pussies arguing; let’s get this shit finished so Stark can be on his way.”

“I’ll deal with you in a moment.” Steve threatened lightly.

“Since when does Barnesy Boy here have the nerve to talk to his lover with such dominance?” Tony piped up, glee written across his face.

“One last time Stark. Or the deal is off and that church remains standing.” Steve grit his teeth.

“70-30 and you got a deal.” Tony smirked. “Or I can do more business with your boyfriend right here instead of you.”

“You won’t do that.” Steve grimaced. “Bucky has no idea how to run a business, let alone a construction of a building. This is between myself and you. I gave you my offer; take it or leave my house.”

“Sorry we couldn’t come to an agreement, then.” Tony stood up. “Barnes, mind escorting me out the door?”

Bucky stood up and walked out of the room without giving Steve a second glance. He knew he was in for a rough one the moment he returned back to the office.

“So, remind me again why you won’t come work by my side? Tony asked as soon as the pair was completely out of earshot of Steve’s office. “Why are you still working for that lunatic? He’ fucking deranged, Barnes.”

“Because he needs me.” Bucky answered stiffly as the pair walked down the stairs to the front door.

“Does he know you have a lady friend on the side?” Tony asked as they approached the front door. “You smell like a baby prostitute.”

“It’s not your business what I do late at night, Stark.” Bucky growled.

“But Steve does.” He pointed out, grabbing the door knob and pulling it open. “Try not to die by his hands, alright? You’re more level headed than him and I need your brain with this demolition.”

“Drive safe, alright?” Bucky said in farewell as Tony stepped outside.

Bucky didn’t waste any time in walking back up to Steve’s office. He knew he smelled like your perfume. He worried if Steve had smelled it on him. He found himself praying to any god that existed above that Steve would be delirious about it.

“Took you long enough to come back.” Steve teased softly as Bucky stepped back into the room and closed the door. “I was beginning to assume you and Tony had run off without me.”

Bucky remained silent as he  sat in the chair.

“How did it go with Y/N yesterday?” He asked as he begun sorting through paperwork on his desk.

“She apologized for her behavior yesterday; she’d had a rough day at work and just needed some rest.”.

“Good,” he nodded. ‘We can’t have that kind of behavior from my clients. Where did you head off to last night?” Steve asked, blank expression on his face, making Bucky feel as though he were raking his brain for the truth.

“I went to see my ma at the nursing home.”

“Oh?” Steve narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t aware she still wore perfume.”

“Yeah,” Bucky blinked, knowing he’d been caught. He hoped that Steve wouldn’t do anything to punish him. “She’s doing good. She likes one of the men she lives with. He told her he enjoys the scent. So she wore it. I spent the night with her; bribed a few nurses with a quickie in the closet.”

Steve huffed as he leaned back in the chair, a glass of brandy in his hand. “You’re still picking her up on Thursday, right?” It wasn’t a question, more of a demand. “Driving her to the club?”

“If that’s where you wish her to be, sure.” He said as he stood up and walked back out of the room in a rush. He knew if he stayed any longer in Steve’s presence, Steve would realise where the perfume scent had come from. And he wouldn’t be dumb enough to allow Bucky to step out of the office after that.

So out of the house again, Bucky found himself seated behind his wheel and driving down the street. He didn’t have any location in mind. He just wanted to get away from Steve’s upcoming wrath. He wanted some peace and quiet. He wanted a breather from this life. At least that’s what he thought he wanted.

He found himself driving down your street and stopping in front of it for a long moment. He debated on driving away. But his foot wouldn’t press down on the pedal. So he shut his car off and got out. He walked up to your house and hesitated before knocking.

“Bucky!” your voice startled him. “What the hell are you do-” you cut off as he pushed by you and walked into your hallway. “Bucky, what are you doing here?”

“I just had to lie about visiting my mother in the nursing home to cover up the fact that I spent the night here.”

“Does he know?”

“I think he suspects something but I can’t be too sure. I told him I spent the night at the nursing home where my mother lives. I doubt he truly believes it. I won’t be surprised if he calls the places and asks about it.”

“You have to be more careful, Bucky.” you warned.

“I’ll come by Thursday to bring you over to his estates, He’s expecting you six on the dot and not a minute later.”

You nodded before swiping your lips across his cheek before he left and drove away from you for the second time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was sitting at Natalia Romanova’s bar, hunched over, brooding over a glass of blueberry whiskey. It wasn’t a favorite drink of his. He merely wanted to remove the thoughts of the way Bucky had smelled out of his memory. He knew Bucky was lying about his whereabouts for the night before. He wasn’t dumb. He knew Bucky far better than the man knew himself most days. He knew better than to court a female that Steve had been eyeing. He couldn’t believe Bucky was seeing you behind his back. He couldn’t. He would feel betrayed and hurt had that occured.

Steve wanted to feel angry at his right hand man. But no matter what, he could not pull the trigger on Bucky. He would lose more than just a fellow mobster in that case. He would lose his greatest friend and the closest thing he had to family if that was the case. And Steve didn’t think he would be able to handle that loss. The pair of friends had never been in this predicament before. Bucky knew better than to touch a female that Steve was eyeing an Steve felt the same. He rested his friend as best as he could possibly do. He could never allow a female to come between them. Right?

He knew by the sixth shot that the alcohol wouldn’t help quell his mind; it was only making him feel worse than ever before.

“Alright, Rogers,” Natalia’s voice came to him as she walked over, drying her hands on a white dish rag before swinging it over her shoulder. “Enough of the pity party. I’m doing last call in a few moments. So drink up or get the fuck out.”

“Fuck off, Romanova.” Steve spat.

She leaned her elbows on the bar and glared at him, a menacingly look that would deter anyone except the blond man. He’d been under that scrutiny plenty of times in the past and he was not going to shrivel away from fear this time either. “Listen, shit bag; I don’t give a rat’s ass what’s up your ass right now. Get a damned grip on yourself. This image you’re pulling right now? It’s going to cause the papers to make you a laughing stock. Do you want that for yourself?”

He threw her a glare, though he knew it wasn’t nearly as effective due to his intoxicated state.

“Give me those angry eyes all you want, piss pants. I’m not afraid of you nor your shitty little boyfriend, alright?”

“You ever in your life-” he pointed a threatening finger at her face. “You ever call me a homosexual again and I’ll have this place blown to hell.”

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms across her chest. “What’s up your sleeve then? I’m honestly shocked you’re not out fuckin’ some poor broad out in the alley way to get out your frustrations tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it, Nat. Alright?” Steve threw another glare at her before knocking back another glass.

“Do you want to talk in the back?” She asked, lowering her voice. “I have some free time.”

“I’m fine.” He slammed the glass bottle on the counter.

“Is Y/N giving you any trouble?” She asked. “I’ll take her back if that’s the case. Some patrons miss her being around anyway.”

“I think her and Buck are seeing each other behind my back.” He finally admitted, running a finger along the neck of the bottle.

“That’s what has you all mopey and sappy right now?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You’ve got to fuckin’ kidding me.”

“She wasn’t Bucky’s to claim, Nat.” he mumbled.

“So take her!” She snapped. “You’re the man who runs this city. What the fuck are you sitting here crying for? Take her. Step up to him and be a goddamn man.”

“She doesn’t want me,” he declined with a sigh.

“Who the fuck would be insane enough to not want a man like you fucking their brains out? Hell, i know straight men who would willingly let you found them into oblivion.”

“There’s a connection between the pair of them; I can’t explain it.” He pouted.

“So just kill them.” She blinked as if the answer had been obvious. “I mean, you killed Clint Barton not too long ago for chasing after a piece of ass of yours, right? So what makes Buchanan any different?”

“Lack of evidence.” He answered.

“So get the proof.” She stated. “Until then, stop being a little girl and pay the fuck up. I’m closing up in a few minutes.” She held out an expecting hand. Steve sighed and pulled out two thick bills before slapping them onto her palm.

“Hey, Steve,” She quickly closed her hand around his as he started to stand up for the bar stool. “Make certain they’re doing things behind your back, alright? You don’t want to regret something if you were wrong the whole time, you hear?”

He nodded before walking out of the bar and into the icy breezy winter air of the night. He debated for a moment if he wanted to call Scott Lang to come retrieve him. But he changed his mind and decided that it would be better for him to walk off his thoughts in his drunken state. The moment he arrived at his home, he snuggled deeply into his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

********

Steve stirred awake the next morning, feeling as though his head would explode at any given moment. It hurt to open his eyes. His room seemed too bright. He slowly sat up and peered around the room, noticing immediately that someone had placed a glass of water and aspirin on his bedside table. He sighed as he carefully swung his legs over onto the floor, reaching out for the migraine relief before chugging the glass of water in one breath. He slowly stood up from the bed and walked to his closet, placing a pair of clean pants on along with a button up shirt. ONce he was dressed, he walked into the hallway, nearly knocking into a maid in the hallway.

“Sorry, sir!” She apologized profusely, picking up the bundle of towels she was carrying.

He was too tired and starving in order for him to snap at her. He slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a plate of pancakes that he knew would already be sitting next to the stove. He grabbed a plate and started stacking the pancakes on it and started humming to himself as he sat at the kitchen island. He was nearly finished with his food as he noticed the time. He thought it odd that Bucky had yet to show up for breakfast. Usually he had been the first to sit down and gobble food. “Maria?” He called to a passing maid as he looked behind him.

“Yes, sir?” SHe asked, raising a brow in concern.

“Where’s Bucky?” He asked.

“If he is not down here, perhaps he is sleeping in his bedroom, sir.”

“He better be.” Steve mumbled to himself as he pushed himself away from the counter and walked through the house until he reached Bucky’s bedroom He threw open the door and the sight in front of him nearly made him throw his fist into the wall bedside him. Memories of the conversation with NAtalia came flooding the forefront of his mind as he stormed into the room and walked over to his closet, throwing it open. The place looked as though it hadn’t been occupied in days. Even Bucky’s scented cologne was nowhere in the air.

Steve chuckled to himself in disbelief. Bucky knew better than to betray him in such a way.He finally strut out of the room with a purpose. “Jessica?” He called as he strolled through the hallway, seeing another maid walking out of the bathroom.

“Yes, sir?” She asked nervously.  
“Did James come home last night at all while I was gone?” He asked.

She shook her head. “As far as I’m concerned, sir, no, he remained away last night.”

Steve pursed his lips before nodding to her and continuing through the hallway back to his bedroom and grabbing his cell phone from his dresser and decided to call the man. He tied calling four different times, always being sent to voicemail. He started chewing the inside of his cheek to stop him from shouting out in anger. He pushed his phone into his pocket before making his way down to the garage and getting into his car, making his way to Natalia’s bar. He parked the car and waltzed inside, scanning the crowd for Bucky’s tamed haired. WHen he couldn’t find the man in the place, he walked over to the bar, scowling along the way.

Smirking, she walked over to him. “No rainbows and sunshine today, huh?”

“You know exactly where he is, don’t you?” His eyes turned into slits as he met her gaze.

“Who are you talking about?” She asked.

“You know damn well who i’m referring to, Natalia.” He scowled in frustration, looking behind him, eyeing the small crowd again.

“Neither of them came by, if that’s what you want to know. I haven’t spoken to Y/N since she went under your wing.”

“You’re not lying?” He asked, feeling dropping his shoulders in defeat.

“Why would I?” SHe scoffed. “I value my life, Rogers. But you better knock off the pity party. People are going to start talking and, as I’ve told you last night; it’s not a good image of you.”

He rubbed a hand over his face before straightening his posture as he stood up from his seat. “Do you mind if I use your cell phone? I left mine back home.”

She sighed and pulled it from her back pocket and handed it over to the man. He quickly dialed Bucky’s number, still failing to receive an answer on the other side. Sighing, he handed the phone back to her grinning face.

“You really need to learn yoga or go to therapy, Steve.” She taunted.

“He didn’t return home last night.” He blinked at ehr.

“He’s a grown man,” she shrugged. “He doesn’t need a curfew. Stop crying because the man is probably getting pussy and you’re not.”

He breathed deeply for a moment to keep himself from reaching across the bar and strangling Natalia on the spot. “If either of them come by, please give me a call.”

“No, I won’t.” She said, waving him away, unfazed by his unspoken threats.

He sighed and walked out of bar before checking the time on his phone and groaning out loud. He knew he was going to be late for the meeting with Tony and he was not happy about it at all. He sat in his car and sped halfway across the city to Tony’s tower. He paid the valet and walked into the building, waving to Pepper Potts as she sat behind the welcoming desk.

“I’m going to assume your husband is awak. Correct?” He raised a brow.

“Yes, Mr. Rogers.” She answered without so much as a glance i nhis direction as he walked by her and stepped into an elevator, pressing the button for the penthouse. He waited only a few short moments until he was stepping out, only to hear Tony speaking with someone. Someone very familiar. He created his brows in concern as he walked further into the house only to discover Bucky sitting across from the man, pen readily in the air, ready to sign the contract in which himself and Stark had been arguing over for the last several weeks.

“Ah, Rogers,” Tony greeted as he glanced up. “I thought I heard the elevator stopping.”

Ignoring Tony’s tone, Steve rounded on Bucky. ‘What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Exactly what it appears to be, Grant.”Tony sneered. “Signing the deal at forty- sixty.”

“Buck, you’ve got to be joking right now.” Steve scoffed in disbelief. “You’ve no right to sign anything without my permission.”

“I don’t need your permission for shit.” He stated calmly, standing at his feet before wiping down at his pants.

“Is there some hostility between the pair of you?” Tony sneered, glancing between the pair of men. “Do I hear a divorce happening sometime soon?”

“We’ll talk in the car.” Steve replied, ignoring Tony as Bucky walked around him to the elevator.

“I never claimed I would be leaving with you, Grant.” Bucky scathed.

“You’re car is still sitting in my garage, Bucky.” Steve pointed out. “How else would you get home?”

“A cabbie.” He grimaced. “In case you weren’t aware, I didn’t stay at the house last night. Alright?”

“Yes, I’m fully aware of that.”

“I don’t need to inform you of anything I do.” Becky snapped. ‘I’m not fuckign you. Nor do I wear a ring on my finger for you. I’m not a teenage boy that you can grounded for misbehaving. Alright? So I suggest you get that thick head of your out of my ass and allow me the privacy that i deserve. I’m doing you a damned favor by signing that contract. Neither of you will be losing out on money.”

Steve watched as his friend stormed out of the room and into the elevator for a moment before h turned to face Tony.

“Are you boys having a rough patch?” Tony asked as Steve sighed out and sat in Bucky’s vacated seat.

“I don’t know what’s going on with us anymore, Stark.” Steve admitted. “But it’s really not your business, is it?”

“It turned into my business when your relationship came in between our business proposition. Your mood swings are affecting money incoming and we can’t have that if we agree fully to this casino deal. Barnes informed me you have a thief among your crew?”

“Why is he telling you any of this?” Steve wondered out loud.

“Because he knows I’m not going to behead him for having an opinion that you might not agree with. Are you okay?”

Steve knowing and leaned back into the chair. He knew somewhere along the lien he fucked up. But he knew it was already too late for him to fix anything at all. He nodded mostly to himself as he stood up. “Pleasure doing business with you, Tone.”

“We meet Sunday to start the demolition. Bring Barnes along with you, yes?”

He nodded, hardly hearing what the man had said as he made his way to the elevator and out of the building. As he stepped outside, he was surprised to see Bucky still standing around.

“I thought you would have taken a cabbie home by now.” Steve greeted.

Shrugging, Bucky turned around to glance at him. “I decided it was best if I take the ride home with you instead. Would that be an issue?”

Sighing, Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes before offering one to Bucky. Bucky declined. Steve shrugged and pulled one out and lit it once it was placed between his lips. Taking A deep breath, Steve opened his mouth before Bucky interrupted him.

“I get it, Steve. I overstepped boundary with you too many times lately. I want to apologize. I want to make up for it all. But I don’t know how. I just want my best friend back, man. I want us back in high school, before all this dumb shit came around. I want us playing on the football field together. I want us making dumb jokes about the cheerleaders at practice. I’m sorry. I just want us the way we were before all this happened.”

Steve stared at the dark haired man for a long moment, taking drag after drag of his cigarette until it was no longer there. He threw the butt onto the ground before stepping on it and sighing out. “Why would you come here without me, Buck?”  Bucky opened his mouth but closed it as the valet had arrived with Steve’s car. “We’ll talk more when we get home, alright?”

Bucky remained silent as the pair sat in the car and Steve drove his way home. The only sound had been the radio playing medley over the speakers.

“I’m tired of fighting, Steve.” Bucky finally spoke up as Steve parked the car in front of the house. I just want it all to stop. I want to stop. I want to get away from everything. I want to go to sleep and never wake up.”

“Stop talking like that, man,” Steve chuckled humorlessly. “You know I don’t like that kind of talking around me.”

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take, Steve,” Bucky shook his head. His eyes were distant and blank. A look Steve was all too familiar with coming from his best friend.

“Stop talking like that, Bucky.”

“Why?” Bucky snapped, finally turning his head to look at Steve. “Everyone around me is on the verge of dying. We’ve been growing apart for a long time, Steve. You can’t deny that. You’ve changed more over the last three months than in the twenty or so years that I’ve known you. You’re becoming out of control.”

“Do you want to eat breakfast? I can whip something up.” Steve offered lightly as he stepped out of the car.

“No.” Bucky mumbled.

“Poker, maybe?” Steve offered again. “I can call Sam and Natalia over.”

Bucky declined once more as he stood out of the car and walked passed him. Steve nodded and followed his friend into the house, changing direction as he walked into the kitchen while Bucky walked up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky walked into the kitchen the next morning feeling as though he had been run over by a train. He didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to get out of bed. He didn’t want to eat. He knew he was doing wrong by sneaking around behind Steve’s back. But you made him feel happy. You made him feel alive. You made him realise that he was worth something. He enjoyed spending time with you. He enjoyed hearing your voice and your laughter. He enjoyed the feeling you gave him inside near his heart. It was something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

He sighed as he looked at the time and noticed he was almost running late to meet you to take you to Steve’s club. He had less than two hours to get to your house and bring you over to the club. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen island before making his way out the door and sat in the car before making his way over to your house. He’d made sure he sent a text message to Steve informing him that he would be picking you up. Steve responded with one word and Bucky tossed his phone into the glove compartment. When Bucky arrived at your door, you answered wearing a tight dress, showing off your body in all the right places.

“Really testing me right now, sweetheart.” Bucky clicked his tongue against his teeth as you smiled at him.

“Do you think Steve will approve of it?” You asked, turning around for him to see it in its entirety.

“Yeah, of course.” Bucky blinks, momentarily forgetting that the only reason he was picking you up was to bring you over to Steve’s club.

You beamed with delight before leaning over and kissing his cheek before looping your arm around his and leading him to his car. “Are you okay? You look ill.”

He nodded.

“You’re not happy.” You deadpanned. “Why?”

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. “I’m just tired. Okay? C’mon, get in the car. I don’t want you to be late.”

“Steve threatened you aagina. Didn’t he?” She asked.

“It’s not your business what the man does to me. Okay?” He snapped, pulling you into the car. The drive to the club was full of hostility and harshness. He didn’t want to talk. And you were too frightened to speak another word. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and be left alone. He knew you were staring at him as he pulled up to the club. He parked the car and helped you onto the pavement before guiding you to Steve’s office in the back offices.

“Stay with me?” You asked with pleading eyes.

Shaking his head, he took a step back from you. “I have something of import to do.” He opened the door and stuck his head inside, announcing your arrival before stepping aside and nudging you inside. You tried to hug him in farewell, but he merely stepped out of your reach. “Try not to give him a hard time this time around?”

You sighed before walking into the room, feeling as though you were walking to your death with each second.

Bucky drove home and walked to his bedroom, willing himself to go to sleep, even though he hadn’t changed out of his suit. He was not feeling okay one bit and he’d rather sleep the day away.

*******

Steve smiled politely as you sat down in the chair in front of his desk. “Coffee? Tea?” He offered, standing up and walking over to the table where a coffee pot sat.

“No thank you.” you spoke, trying to remain calm, fiddling nervously with your hands in her lap.

“Did Bucky treat you well, sweetheart?” he asked, turning around ocne the coffee was in the cup. “The attire you’re wearing looks ravishing, if I may say so.”

“I wore it because I thought you’d enjoy it.” You commented.

“I do.” He appraised. “It fits your figure well, Y/N. Are you ready for your first performance tonight?”

You nodded, licking the corner of your mouth as nerves started making you twitch.

“Is something on your mind?” He asked, watching as you flinched as though he had struck you.

“No.” you denied. You weren’t about to voice your concerns about Bucky to the man. Not after the fiasco you had witnessed between them.

“Y/N,” your name rolled off his tongue as like a toxicity. You didn’t like it one bit. “I can’t have you up on that stage when there’s something making you distracted. It’s not a good image for myself nor my business.”

“I’m worried about Bucky.” you finally admitted, though you’d much rather be thrown to the wolves.

“Why?” he softly prodded, though the tone in his voice made it clear that he was angered. “Y/N? Tell me why you’re concerned for him. Are you sleeping with him? Do you share feelings?”

“No!” you denied.

“I don’t allow those types of shenanigans to happen on my grounds. Do you understand?”

“Nothing’s happening, you lunatic!”

“If I sense anything happening under this roof, I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through your pretty little skull. Do you understand me?”

“I have better things to do other than waste my time sleeping with your scum henchmen. Okay? You should feel lucky that Bucky convinced me to come-”

“How did he convince you, huh?” He interrupted. “He fucked you raw itno his matttress, didn’t he? Or did he fuck you in that pathetic diner I pulled you from?”

“How he convinced me is none of your goddamn business. I’m here, aren’t I?” You stood up and kicked the chair over, causing him to growl in anger and rush over to you,pushing you against the wall. “You better knock that goddamn attitude off or I’ll put your tongue to better use. DO you understand me?” Without warning, he released your throat and nearly threw you out of the office before slamming it shut.

***********

You let out a huff as you stormed back to your dressing room, fuming over what Steven had accused you of. OF course, it was the truth. But why the hell did it matter to him? He was a pig anyway. Hel knew he was probaby screwing every female that was within eyesight of him. Once you were inside of your dressing you, you slipped off your dress an put on another form fitting piece. You strut over to your vanity and dabbed make up on your lips and eyes.

As you stood, thoughts of Bucky begun to run through through your mind and sadness enveloped you. You checked the time for the clock hanging on the wall besides the vanity and smirked once you noticed you had a little more than 40 minutes until curtain call.

Quietly you slipped out of the room and tiptoed toward Bucky’s office, knocking quietly and waiting until he opened the door. Surprise filled his handsome features. “Y/N,what’s going on?”

“I came to check on you.” you lied, stepping inside the roo mas he motioned with his arm.

“I’m fine.” He grimaced, closing the door after checking the corridor for prying eyes.

“I just left Steve’s office.” you commented, glancing his the room. It had brick interior, similar to your own, though you could assume it was a bachelor’s office. Posters littered the walls, showcasing cars and other vehicles, some held musicians, some held quotes to live by.

“And what happened?” He asked, inviting you to sit on the red velvet couch.

“Nothing,” you shrugged. “He told me I can’t sleep with his henchmen because it’s against his rules.”  
“Does he know…?” He asked, trailing off the question.

“Of course not,” you scoffed. “I’m not foolish enough to let that blurt out.”

Bucky smiled.

“Happy looks cute on you.” You smiled back.

“I’m sorry for earlier, Y/N.” he spoke with his lip between his teeth. “I’m not in a good mindset lately.”

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” you offered, placing your hand on his knee and squeezing tenderly. “If there’s anything, please let me know.” Without your brain’s consent, you moved from your position on the couch to straddle his hips. Bucky let out a breath of surprise before his hips bucked up instinctively.

As you ran your fingers through his soft brown locks, a moan fell past his lips, letting his eyes close in blissfulness. His lips molded together with your own as his hands wound around your body, pulling you tighter to his chest. He slid his hands down to your ass, squeezing and massaging your cheeks roughly.

You begun grinding your hips into his own, moans falling between your lips in gasps and pants. You felt his growing erection beneath his slacks. You never imagined how devilish you would feel with this man. Yoiu shushed him quietly as a moan escaped from his throat, almost vibrating in the silence of the room, your painted lips ghosting from his lips, meeting his jawline, his throat, his shoulder, biting, niobblign, suckling.

Once your teeth had grazed against the sensitive place on your neck, he let out a soft growl, flipping you onto your back against the couch, postionng himself between your ledgs.

“You really want him to find out about us, darlin’,” he smirked his voice deep with lust. “Don’t you?” With one hand, he inched the hem of your dress up your thighs, showcasing your panties, building the material at your waist. Instead of removing the panties, he pushed them to the side with a hooked finger. He pressed hungry, wet kisses against your thighs until he had reached your dripping wet, sensitive clothed core.

You’re hips jut upward towards his face as he eyed your cunt, tongue darting out to wet his lips as you locked a gaze with him. You laced your fingers through his hair, tugging at his locks. His eyes gazed at yours for one final moment before licking one long stripe from your entrance to your aching core. Your head threw back as your back arched in pleasure, finally receiving a small hint of friction you had so desperately craved.

Bucky hummed in appreciation while his tongue explored your folds, circling your clit for a moment until he begun tongue fucking you once he noticed your boy convulsing from pleasure.

You wanted to scream out his name in the most pleasurable way, but you knew you couldn’t.  His mouth traced pattern upon pattern against your entrance, fucking you harshly. He knew your climax was arriving and he quickened his pace.

“James,” you breathlessly sighed, receiving a hum in response. Your breath caught in your throat as two of his fingers found a place in your mouth before he retracted them and ran them down your labia once more, plunging into your entrance, curling until they found that sweet spot inside of you.Your hips rocked gently onto his face as the knot in your stomach tightened. You had been so close to a release as he began to nibble softly against your nub of nerves, unable to contain the moan  that fell from your throat.

He never ceased his assault, tongue fucking you while rubbing his cock against the couch for friction of his own. Another bout of release blindsided you, momentarily causing white circles to cloud your vision. Crying out in pleasure, Bucky slapped his hand over your mouth to muffle the volume. He gently worked you through another orgasm until you were breathlessly laying against the couch when Bucky returned to hover over you, your orgas covering his chin and mouth.

“You have to be quiet, Y/N,” he warned as he unbuckled his belt and pants, pushing them down his thighs along with his boxer briefs, allowing his erection to spring free from its confinements. He lined up with your entrance. You grabbed bucky’s hand and placed it roughly over your own mouth, knowing you wouldn’t be able to quell that moans that fell past you lips once he entered your body.

He slid inside yo, waiting until you had adjusted to his cock before slowly moving deeper inside you. A moan escaped your lips as he stretched your sensitive walls. When he began to move, you had become a squirming mess. Your nails cracked down the back of his shirt as he slowly thrust inside of you, searching for the right angle for pleasure for the pair of you.

You linked your heels behind his back to help assist him. Once he found the spot, you quivered involuntarily.. He smirked as he continued prodding inside you, grinding his pelvic bone against your core with every slow, deep thrust. You’d never felt this amount of desperation before, never knowing how your stomach could knot so tightly in pleasure.

“Let yourself go,” he whispered, his voice thick against your ear.

Within a few more powerful thrusts, you had your release; your body shaking violently, orgasm almost unbearably ethereal as fireworks clouded behind your eyelids. Bucky’s grunt was the only thing you could comprehend as his release quickly followed your own.

He kissed your lips softly just before his body fell onto yours in a blissful heap. Neither of you moved for a long moment, the only sounds in the room made by your breathing slowing down. “Sorry about the mess.” you finally spoke, glancing at the dark spot covering his trousers.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky weed you off, kissing your forehead before moving to sit himself on the couch. You swung your legs and attempted to stand, quickly realising you had a case of wobbly legs.

The pair of your giggled for a moment until he stood and stumbled over to his desk and grabbed a box of tissues before wiping himself down and limping over to you and helping you wipe yourself as well. You gave bucky one final longing kiss before speaking, “Wish me luck tonight?”

“Take care, Y/N,” Bucky bid as you tiptoed out of his office on weak knees.

You felt grateful that you had somehow managed to get back to your dressing room without seeing any guards or henchmen. Once you had fixed your makeup and placed heels on your feet, you sauntered onto the stage and walked up to the mic, still feeling the giddiness and warmth of the way Bucky had looked at you during your escapade with him minutes before.

Throughout your set, you could feel the intensity of the glare Steve had for you ashe sat at the bar with Sam catering to him. You knew he was pissed, but you didn’t give a damn. You had a performance tonight and you’d be damned if you screwed up a note.

At one point you caught his eye and winked at him with a sly smirk on your face as you sung the lyrics of a broken hearted melody. You felt as though you were on top of the world. You felt ecstatic. You felt bubly and goddy. Buck was still on speaking terms with you, Steve didn’t have a damn clue and you felt utterly smug.

*****

Steve felt as though something was off. He couldn’t pinpoint it. But you seemed too elated standing there singing a song that he had recommended for you. You seemed to excited after the argument in his office. You were practically glowing with an angelic light that had nothing to do with the spotlight on stage. Your cheeks and eyes were flushed with utter enlightenment and bliss.

You were pissed at him over an hour ago, yet as you sung on that stage, it looked as though you had nothing to worry about. Almost as some death from above had answered Steve’s thoughts, Bucky came from behind the stage and walked away, smiling gently at you as you turned to looked at him. Steve glared at his friend as James settled in the bar stool next to him.

“What the fuck has you so goddamn bubbly and bright tonight?” Steve spat.

Shrugging, he leaned his arms on the countertop. ‘Nothing much. Why? We’re doing good for business tonight nd I’m excited about the turn out, is all.”

“You need to do a better job at cleaning after yourself, man.” Steve grimaced as he glanced down at Bucky, scaling his body. “What the fuck were you doing back there?”

“I needed to rub one out.” He shrugged carelessly. “‘S why I’ve been so moody lately, man. Sorry about that. I’ll go back and change in a little while. I wanted to hear her perform first.”

“That’s not the reason you were so uptight lately, uck.” Steve accused. “Tell me, man.”

“I’ve been stressed, Steve.” He clicked his tongue, not facing away from your figure on stage. “There’s been too much going on in my life. Mom’s health is declining and I think it’s time she goes. It’s not something I wanna talk about, okay?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Steve asked. “Buck, I could get the best caretakers for her.”

“It’s not necessary.” Bucky spoke, finally turning around to look at Steve. “I’m fine, man. Oaky? I just needed to rub one out and I’m fine now. Okay?”

“Why does she looks she’s glowing in the spotlight, Buck?” Steve asked, nodding to you, still vocalising, soft smile on your face as you swayed on the spot.

“I don’t know, man.” Bucky declined, taking the bottle the bartender offered to him. “Why not go ask her yourself after the performance?”

“How do you feel about her, James?” He asked. “Tell me.”

“She’s a good girl.” He answered. “Albeit a little too mouthy at times. But she’s good for business.”

“Is she a good lay?” Steve asked, causing Bucky to choke on the mouthful of beer he had just chugged down.

“Excuse me?” Bucky chuckled, wiping the liquid from his chin. “Steve what the fuck are you implying?”

“I’ve been observing her all night; she looks as though she’s glowing up there. You recgonize that post se glow, right?” Steve glanced pointedly up at you once more. “I’m sure you’ve seen it plenty of times before, I sure as hell have.”

“Steve, trust me; I ain’t about to lose my life over a girl like Clint’s idiotic ass did when we were teens, a’ight?” Bucky chuckled. “I don’t have a death wish upon my head.”

Steve rolled his eyes, though he still couldn’t shake the bug from his gut. He knew something was off, but he wouldn’t dare cause a scene during your performance. It wouldn’t look good for his image if he had done such an atrocious act in public. He’d wait a little longer before asking James one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve stayed behind later that night after the doors had closed. He was sitting in his office, door partially cracked oped, sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. He’d been trying desperately to distract himself, to not think of the suspicions that his dearest friend could be lying to his face. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, pulling his cell phone for his drawer in front of him, quickly dialing Stark’s number, knowing the hour was late.

“Yes, Grant?” Tony sighed.

“I’d like to meet with you tomorrow afternoon.” Steve requested as he fiddled with the neck of the bottle of rum sitting in front of him. “Maybe one?”

“Pepper will let you inside.” Tony agreed before disconnecting the call.

Steve stood away from his chair and grabbed the bottle of rum before walking over to the window and peering down at the streets. As he gazed into the city ,he took long chugs of rum from the bottle, feeling the effects of the alcohol almost immediately due to the lack of food he held in his system.

He began to wonder where in his life he had gone so terribly wrong. He had felt as though the devil had taken control of his life and he couldn’t break free from His hold no matter what choice he made in life. He missed the innocence of his childhood, where he had nothing to worry over. He had his parents, a few friends, Bucky. Hell, he had a grand ole time when he was a child.

His mom wasn’t sickly, his father was home all day long. He held a decent living childhood. He wasn’t too rich or too poor. He had a wonderful girlfriend back then. Natalia Romanova. They held a great run while together in high school. But Natalia couldn’t handle it for  too long. Steve became obsessed with power and greed. He became increasingly vain. She fell in love while he abused her feelings. Steve fucked her and then left her in the dust. She never forgave him for the heartbreak, even after all this time.

Steve couldn’t love her, no matter how much he tried. She was a beauty. But he couldn’t fall for her. He loved another. He loved the life of crime and glory a little too much to remain faithful to a beaut like her. To this day, Steve couldn’t understand how Natalia could forgive him for the pain he caused her. Maybe one day, he’d be able to forgive himself for the pain and agony he’d brought everyone in his life.

But… he was his father’s son. He held that gene in high pride. He could never understand how his father had been able to balance the life of crime with a family. But he managed it until his dying breath. Steve could never be able to do such a thing. Not for the President himself. Steve had bigger dreams than that. Or he’d like to think that of himself.

He drunk another long swig of whiskey and rum, not caring that he already spuit up on his carpet thrice as thoughts of his most loyal friend came to his mind. James Buchanan Barnes had been the world’s greatest, most tolerant friend Steve had ever encountered. Bucky stayed with Steve, even through all the numerous murder attempts and fights they held for one another. Steve respected the man’s loyalty. Bucky had been there when Steve executed Clint and many more enemies. He’d been there for Steve when he had rose to power and in between all those whores and ladies of the night. He was there to knock Steve upside the head to get his head on straight. Who’d be insane enough to stick around with a crazed person such as Steven Grant Rogers?

But deep down Steve knew Bucky was tired of him. Bucky was at his wits end about what to do. Steve had gone off into the deep end and neither of them knew if Steve would be able to pull himself out of it this time. As Stevie sat on the floor of his office, coughing out a lung, he thought back to the conversation he’d had with Bucky outside of Stark’s office. He felt shameful for the way he’d been acting.

Steve had pulled the man into this way of life, never once asking James if he’d want to go for the ride with him or not. Steve was selfish and self centered.Steve had forced the man to kill numerous innocent lives. He took girls from right under Barnes’s nose without so much as permission because he felt entitled to their bodies. He’d stolen everything Barnes held dear and precious to him.

So why was it so dearly hard for Steve to realize that not every girl on the street belonged to him? If Y/N wanted him, then she’d be with him and not Bulky. He couldn’t force someone to want to bed him. Bucky meant the world to Steve. So, why was he having such a hard time accepting that maybe Y/N had wanted Bucky and not him?

He coughed out more alcohol onto the floor and sat back against the wall, wiping at his mouth as the bottle he’d been nursing slipped through his loose fingertips and shattered all over the carpet, its contents and shards spreading everywhere, though Steve hardly registered it in his mind.

He knew he was at an all time low point in his life. He sloppily stood up and made his way over to his desk and grabbed yet another bottle and chugged from it before vomit came spewing from his mouth and onto his desk surface. He found himself unable to contain the bout of anger inside of him as he wiped at his mouth and gravitated towards the door before strutting down the hall to Bucky’s office. He knew there had to be some form of evidence of Bucky’s true loyalty somewhere. And where else to search other than the man’s own private office?

Turning the doorknob, he never imagined he’d see the evidence right in front of him in full view. The scene in front of him as he swung the door open had him frozen on the spot. Bucky was kneeling between your spread legs, pants hung low on his thighs. Your mouths were attached in a deep, moaning kiss. One of his hands were massaging you breast, the other rubbing circles against her clit. The pair of you hardly noticed the sounds of the door slamming against the wall as your head fell back in a silent pleasured scream. It was as you opened your eyes that you noticed Steve’s form standing in the threshold.

“Shit, Bucky!” you hurriedly pushed him off you, causing him to topple onto the ground.

“Fucking Christ, Grant!” Bucky houses, hurriedly pushing his pants back up his waist.

Steve remained silent and heartbroken as he walked away back to his office. He felt his world crashing down, knowing that he would have to do something about this bloody betrayal. He couldn’t have this type of behavior from his co workers, nor his henchmen. He’d be a fool. If he allowed Bucky to glide away, then he’d have to do it for all his henchmen.

He hurriedly wiped the tears away from his cheeks, knowing all too well it’d be useless. Steve walked over to the wine rack and pulled another bottle of rum from the shelf and cracked it open, guzzling the contents in a rush. He threw the bottle at the wall, not giving a hell about the mess in front of him. He stumbled over to his desk and sat down, leaning forward and rocking back and forth.

He couldn’t stop the thoughts from happening, nor the body quivers as emotions passed through his body. He could hear his pulse in his ears. He wanted to wipe the scene from his memory  but he knew he could not. Bucky betrayed him and his trust and loyalty. He let out an demonic growl as he rushed over to his alcohol rack and toppled it over. He knelt over, palms smashing the glass, stinging his skin and blood as it rushed out.  He coughed out and vomit mixed with alcohol came spewing out. He was beginning to overheat. He felt too hot. He ripped his shirt and tore it from his body, throwing it somewhere in a heap across the room.

“Steve?” A voice sounded through the room, causing him to snap his head towards the door. “Get up, Grant, c’mon.” It was Bucky. Bucky was standing the doorway, walking over to him, lipstick stain in the side of his throat and collar.

Steve choked out a protest as he studied Bucky’s guilt ridden face. He reached out, only to have Steve slap hi hand away. “I don’t want to hear it!” Steve denied through drunken hiccups. “Whatever you have to say, I don’t care!”

“Steve, please.” Bucky begged. “You have to understand, man.”

“You betrayed me.” Steve replied, choking on his words. “You’ve been seeing her this whole goddamn time and I was foolish to think otherwise. I begged the both of you to not go forward. And you did.”

“Steve, what can I say?” Bucky managed to plead. “I-I-I’m sorry, okay? Shit happened and I can’t stop it. Please, believe me. Forgive me sir. Please.”

“I forgive you, James.” He replied coolly as he stumbled over to his desk and sat down. “Really, I do. After all, you’re my dearest friend and yet, my greatest threat. Isn’t that right, Bucko?” He licked his teeth and he folded his hands on his desk, covering the gun that was laid out on the surface. “That’s what friends do after all, right?” He chuckled, a crazed expression in his eyes. “Screw up and then forgive one another. Right?”

“Stevie?” Bucky asked, carefully taking a hesitant step towards the  desk, eyes flying between Steve and the gun underneath his hands.

“I forgive you.” Steve whispered as he curled his finger in the trigger before raising it. “I’ll see you around, Bucky. Say a greeting to my parents, will you?” Before Steve could hesitate any longer, he pulled the trigger, the echoing sounds of the gunshot filling into the hallway.

Casually, Steve stood up and walked drunkenly over to Bucky’s body and wiped the hair from his forehead and placed a kiss to his forehead. “You are a bloody fool to disrespect me in my own territory.” Steve felt empty as he stepped over Bucky’s bleeding body and walked down the hall, mewling about Bucky and his poor choices until he stood in front of your door. He tried opening the door but found the it was locked.

“Sweetheart?” He called, scowl on his face. “C’mon, open up and no one will get hurt.”

You remained silent in the room, frozen on the couch after you heard the gunshot. You knew the man had killed Bucky out of pure jealous rage and he was coming for you too.

Grimacing after a moment, he kicked the door, breaking the lock in half and strutting inside. You were sitting the couch, her tousled about, nervously biting your nails. He studied your face as he strolled inside, evil grin plastered to his face. Your dress has been torn, bite marks and bruises littered your post sex body.

You refused to look up at him. You were terrified. Tears streamed down your face, falling into a puddle on your dress. You knew. You knew why Steve was here.

“I wanted you,” Steve said quietly. “I warned you what would happen if you became involved with my coworkers. You lied to me, to my face! I had a feeling from the start that Bucky held passion for you. But for him to betray my backside, well,” he scoffed,” that was an event I had unaccounted for.” He taunted, casually flipping his gun gun on his finger. “He loved you from the minute he laid eyes on you. And soon after, he held you in his heart.  Countless times, I’ve asked him to back away. Countless times he betrayed me.”

“It wasn’t his fault.” You spoke up with determined fear. “I pushed myself on him. It’s my fault. Where is he?”

“Currently? He’s on a date with the Grim Reaper. And I’ve come to do my job and escort you to the door.”

“No!” you shook your head. “Steve, no!”

“Have a safe trip, baby girl.” He whispered before he pointed the gun and pulled the trigger before he had any moment of hesitation. He walked over to your slumped over body and pushed you back into a sitting position before kissing your forehead, much like he had done with Bucky’s moments ago. “You would have had an amazing career for yourself if you hadn’t gone behind my back as you had done, sweetheart.” He whispered with his lips still grazing your forehead. He sat next to you and grabbed your hand before pulling the trigger on himself.


End file.
